


A Healthy Dose of Kickass

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Teenage Shenanigans, Wendy-centric, summer fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots featuring the real star of the show and her lovely sidekicks. Updates are sporadic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Dose of Kickass

To say that Wendy Corduroy enjoyed to relax was an understatement.

On any given week day, from 10 A.M. to 5 P.M., she could be found leaning back in a stool behind the Mystery Shack's cluttered and battered counter, reading some form of teen mag and shooting the breeze with the owner's young niece and nephew.

After her shift (or during) she could be found on the roof, lounging next to a cooler full of cheap beer and Pitt cola, watching the sky or texting her frIends to plan the next party.

On weekends, however, she was working with her dad in the forests around Gravity Falls.

Wendy, ever since she was old enough to walk, had lived in and loved nature. After all, her father was the most prominent lumberjack in their sleepy little town, and his father's father had built their cabin smack in the middle of the densest woods he could find and encouraged the Corduroy clan to stay there for generations.

Living with "Manly Dan" Corduroy was an experience. All of his children, including his youngest son at the age of five, had been sent to camp and enrolled in lumberjacking events.

Wendy, being the eldest, had been through the most training and was certainly fit for the job. She could climb a tree with ease and fell a sequoia by lunch. Her father had instilled in her a nearly insane appreciation of the forest and nature, and she was nothing short of grateful.

When she found herself in the forest chopping through pines and redwoods alike, she felt more at home than in anywhere else in North America.

Perhaps it was the monotony of swinging an axe over and over and over and over again that gave Wendy the freedom to let her mind wander. When she had the opportunity to think and take in her environment, she was at her calmest.

Out in the woods, there was no mess to clean up from her brothers, no crazy supernatural thing frustrating Dipper, no Stan coming up with absurd tasks, just the _ka-thunk_ of sharpened steel hitting wood and the sound of birds.

And on weeknights when she was out with her friends, there was no doubt who was in charge.

Wendy was undoubtedly the leader of her ragtag groups. Hell, even Nate and Lee listened to her, and that was saying something.

She was the one who came up with every plan. Every prank, party, or abandoned house exploration inadvertently went through Wendy for approval.

Breaking into Dusk 2 Dawn? Wendy came up with it.

The wild house party that got them all banned from Thompson's place? Wendy enthusiastically agreed to the idea.

Jumping the Mystery Cart off a homemade ramp? That was all Wendy.

Even when plans went south, she had a good sense of humour and her friends still respected her.

And, of course, being teenagers meant that plans often went south. The Dusk 2 Dawn had angry ma and pa ghosts to match the ma and pa shop, Thompson's mom grounded him for 5 months after she discovered that they'd thrown a party while she was out, and the Mystery Cart may or may not have needed heavy repair from Soos, but that was all part of the fun.

And Wendy's friends and family adored her all the same for it.


End file.
